


A Lot Alike

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie didn't like George right away</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Lot Alike  
> Characters: Annie and George  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Annie didn't like George right away  
> Spoilers: Series 1 of Being Human  
> Notes: Writing request where the prompt was Being Human, Annie/George, prompt: you remind me of me (gen or het).  
> Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Annie didn't always feel confident. She supposed that's why she attracted Owen. She could see now how much he liked the control, liked to be needed. It’s amazing the perspective death provided. She's got regrets of course, wishes she was still alive that she could have left him but if she’s honest they’d probably have stayed together because she thought she deserved him. She’s not sure how tenses go when you’re dead but she either is/was so young. Annie often thinks of what might have been but at least she has Mitchell and George. Now that she's no longer shielding herself from the truth she realises it's the happiest she's ever been in this house.

When those other people lived here it was most definitely her house but now it’s their house and it feels good to say it. Before George and Mitchell there was confusion, wondering why Owen had moved out and let these people take over the house. They’d been such a big help to her and after discovering they could see her Annie felt a connection to Mitchell straight away. Death can do that, they’d both seen the darkness and wanted to keep that knowledge from George. She thought he’d drive her mad. George definitely hadn’t welcomed her presence but once they got to know each other it got much better.

She wishes she could help him with his struggle. He needs reassurance but she’s is no position to give advice. Seeing him change, the damage the wolf did and George’s guilt afterwards she wishes he could accept who he is. Mitchell is a great support to him but he is confident, charismatic, a tortured soul sometimes but ultimately accepting of his situation. After she realised how she died George was so nice to her, helping her to practice scaring Owen. He even made her a cup of tea stressing it’s the thought that counts. Being George he did wait all of half a minute before drinking it himself but they are well used to each others’ habits now.

She’s waiting for him today, knows he always feels a little more disgusted after a transformation and when he does appear he gives her that sheepish grin. She makes him breakfast as he gets clean and then they row over who should do the dishes.

“We’re a lot alike you and me.”

George raises his eyebrow and gives her such a yeah right look. 

“Seriously, do you think Mitchell would ever fight to do the washing up?”

“Good point,” concedes George as he takes up a tea-towel, letting Annie have the dishes. Her control has gotten better lately and they haven’t needed so many new mugs and plates.

“I like looking after people and so do you. We both like looking after Mitchell. Neither of us is exactly outgoing. I’ll bet if we were in school we’d be the two quiet ones watching him with his cool mates and feeling jealous.”

George would pretend to be insulted but she has seen him shriek like a girl.

“And another thing,” adds Annie grateful that ghosts can’t blush, “I’m really glad you moved in here."


End file.
